Dem's the Breaks
by AelitaAngels
Summary: A day in the life tpye of story R


Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ never will

* * *

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

In the deep forests of Japan lived a small family.

The sun rose over the gray hills shining a magnificent ray of golden light. The shadows of night retreated into the trees. The grass sparkled emerald green. The lake shone a bright and proud aqua blue. All noise was hushed except a baby's cry. In a tiny house a proud father held his new born baby girl. She had mahogany hair like her mother, and light brown eyes like her father.

"Shiro isn't she beautiful?" said a tired woman with blue eyes and mahogany hair.

"Of course, Keiko, she is our child." responded a man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Shiro kissed his daughter lightly on her forehead. "Hey, little girl, daddy's here, and he'll always will be." He cooed snuggling her.

Unfortunately Shiro couldn't keep his promise. Two years later he died of Cancer leaving his wife and young daughter behind. Keiko was dramatically affected by Shiro's death in the way she took care of her daughter. She became over-protective, and wouldn't let her go anywhere. Of course no over-protective mother could stop a child's playful and adventuress will. And of course the girl would get herself in heaps of trouble.

"PARESU!" Keiko screamed at the top of her lungs "YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NEVER TO GO INTO THE FOREST ALONE?"

Paresu was too far in the forest to here her worried mother's rants. She chased a butterfly deep into the forest, jumping over rocks and tree limbs. The colors fascinated her. They were pink, yellow, orange and red like a sunset.

"Come back Sunset!" Paresu happily squealed at the butter fly.

Paresu was only 5 at the time and was being home schooled by her mother. Naturally her mother NEVER wanted Paresu out of her sight. Paresu pounced on the butterfly only to miss and fall hard on the ground. She started to whimper and tears slid down her rosy checks. The Butterfly softly landed on Paresu's hair making a tiny nest out of it. She started to squeal with laughter again as she felt the ticklish feeling of the Butterfly's wings in her hair. The Butterfly eventually flew out of her hair and high into the sky. "Hey wait up sunset!" Paresu called climbing into a tree. She leaned over to catch her butterfly but accidentally fell over and hit the ground hard again knocking her out cold. A bit of blood ran down the unconscious girl's mouth. When Paresu woke up she realized she was deep in the forest. Sure she'd gone into the forest times before but never this far. Every thing was so unfamiliar. Paresu continued to wonder through the forest aimlessly.

"Wow it's so big." Paresu whispered in awe.

Before she knew it she was lost, but of course her pride wouldn't let her say that. She kept wandering until she found a small lake and some usual animals taking a drink.

"Hey, HEY!" Paresu called trying to catch the animal's attention. "What are you?" she asked in amazement.

The animal flushed red matching his red hair. "I'M A BOY YOU DIMWIT!" he yelled at her.

"A boy?" Paresu repeated.

She scratched her head. She'd never seen a boy before. She couldn't remember her father and her mother wouldn't let her out of the house.

"A boy… Oh, I know what those things are I've read about them in my study books! Gosh, they sure are weird things!" Paresu laughed.

The boy's face flashed a deep scarlet.

"Boy, you have some nerve!" he yelled again annoyed with Paresu.

Paresu tilted her head "Do you have a name little guy?" she asked.

"My name's Sam, Baka!" Sam spat.

Oblivious to the fact that Sam hated her guts Paresu asked more questions.

"Well don't ya have a home? You know a place to live?" she asked.

"Not any more, I'm independent!" Sam said proudly.

"But you look to young to live on your own." Paresu said.

"Well, duh I'm only 12! I'm a runaway!" Sam retorted.

"Gosh, wow! A runaway! You must be very brave, living on your own like that!" Paresu said in awe.

Sam stuck out his chest proudly.

"So what are you doing? Can I help you?" Paresu excitedly asked.

"Well I'm fishing but not having luck…" Sam mumbled throwing a piece of string that was attached to a tree branch into the water.

"You'll never catch a fishy like that!" Paresu laughed.

"You try and do better!" Sam snapped.

With that Paresu dived into the water. When she came out she was carrying a fish the size of her head.

"Lookie, Sam! I got a fish!" Paresu cheered.

Sam glared at her and took the fish.

"Thanks" he growled.

Later that night Paresu had decided to stay with Sam for the night and go back home first thing in the morning.

"So Sam, why'd you run away?" Paresu asked not realizing she'd asked such a personal question.

Sam shivered a bit before answering.

"My parent's died in a car crash 5 years ago. I fled into the streets but sooner or later they found me…" Sam started.

"Who are 'they'?" Paresu asked.

"Those Baka Social workers… They ruined every thing! They put me in an orphanage with the most cruel care taker of them all. He punished us for no reason, never fed us, made us clean the house and then dirtied it again…" Sam's body started to shake from anger.

"Finally we rebelled and most of us ran away but some of the kids are still in the orphanage under that monsters control."

"Wow, your orphanage keeper was a monster? Was he a blue monster?" Paresu asked.

Sam chuckled whipping away his tears.

"No he wasn't a blue monster." Sam said going to sleep.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Paresu asked.

Sam looked into the naïve girl's eyes. They were full of worry and concern.

Sam chuckled

"I'm as happier than ever. Sure I feel a little guilty for not being able to free some of the guys but one day I promise I'll go back to them." Sam yawned happily.

"I know you will… nightie night" Paresu happily whispered before dozing off.

Paresu woke up early in the morning. She went fishing and caught Sam a fish before he even woke up. She had to get home; her mother was probably worried sick. She started her trip though the forest without really knowing where she was going.

"Dang it, if only I'd paid attention to where I was going!" Paresu whispered in frustration.

She tripped on an imprint. When she took a better look she realized it was an imprint of her face from when she was chasing the butterfly.

"That means I'm coming home Mama!" Paresu cheered running forward.

She climbed over familiar looking branches and rocks until she found her way home. Paresu tip toed in hoping her mother hadn't noticed she was gone. Of course her mother was bound to notice that her daughter was missing for 24 hours.

"Well young missy? Where have you been?" demanded a not so happy Keiko.

"I'm sorry Mama…" Paresu muttered.

"Sorry ain't gonna do it!" Keiko screamed.

She took out a long tree branch and started to spank Paresu with it.

"EEE! Don't hurt me mama! I don't wanna be hurt!" Paresu screamed running out the door with her arms over her head.

As soon as Paresu got out side she spotted Sunset again.

"Hey wait up sunset!" Paresu happily called chasing the butterfly into the forest starting the whole ordeal over again.

"URG! Here we go again!" Keiko yelled slapping her forehead.

* * *

Review please but no flames for stupid reasons like you don't like Paresu. Constructive Criticism is good though 


End file.
